Louis Alexander Eluka
Louis Alexander Eluka is a Rounder and the first non-Nova, extra-dimensional being encountered by humanity. Background Louis Alexander is born as the second daughter of the Eluka family, one of the seven most powerful families in Eluka. She eventually became a Rounder. Appearance Louis Alexander is an attractive young woman with dark brownish-caramel hair and brown eyes. She wears thin glasses and a red huntress raiment. Personality Louis Alexander is fairly kind in nature, finding the lost Kazuya Aoi and taking care of him until he awakens. Her kindness is tempered by a wariness of the Nova, which led her attempt to kill Kazuya when she believed he was being corrupted by the Nova's Soul Energy. She is shown to be fairly innocent and curious as well. Louis Alexander shows an interest in Kazuya, due to being the first male she has seen, and is seemingly bemused by the difference between the sexes. Notably, she changed while Kazuya was in the room with her. Louis Alexander has a restless and somewhat reckless side to her. This is shown be her long stints away from home, Satellizer Alexander and Noel Alexander's exasperation with her antics, and her idea to run away from the situation she created when she brought Kazuya to her home. Freezing Exit Revenant Arc Louis Alexander, while bathing, detected the arrival of Kazuya Aoi and proceeded to rescue the young man from the river he landed in. While Kazuya was unconscious she hunted for food and offered some to the young man upon his awakening. Louis Alexander was curious about Kazuya, as access to males was highly restricted. She and Kazuya were unable to communicate, due to speaking different languages. This led to a misunderstanding when a Nova attacked and Kazuya touched the creature's Soul Energy after Louis Alexander defeated it. Louis Alexander attempted to put Kazuya down before he was consumed by the Nova's energy, which led to him using his Freezing on her. Louis Alexander was startled by the Freezing, due to never having encountered it before, but was able to understand that Kazuya meant her no harm. Acknowledging that she cannot simply leave a male to fend for himself, Louis Alexander escorts Kazuya to Elukarium, the Holy Capital. Once there she purchases clothes to disguise Kazuya and brings him to Alexander Castle. She is surprised when he attempts to embrace her older sister, Satellizer Alexander Eluka. Louis Alexander watches as Satellizer Alexander knocks the young man unconscious and wryly comments on the action, and comments that he seemed to know her older sister. Satellizer Alexander is outraged, warning that men are dangerous and that she doesn't know the young man before her. During a bath, Louis Alexander convinces Satellizer Alexander of the truth: that Kazuya was found in the wilds. Satellizer Alexander offers to help her younger sister with the situation. After some conversation, Louis Alexander asks why men were so dangerous. Satellizer Alexander's cold warning about men being able to control Rounders prompts Louis Alexander to recall Kazuya's Freezing, and she makes a veiled reference to her experience. Satellizer Alexander leaves with a final warning not to underestimate how dangerous such a thing could be. Louis Alexander changes with Kazuya in the room and muses on how he is apparently dangerous. Kazuya backs away from the half-dressed woman who, not understanding the problem, tries to engage in a conversation with him. At breakfast, Louis Alexander deflects Noel's hostile remarks and cheerfully chats with her family. Louis Alexander attends the ritual with Kazuya, whom she offers food, much to both both of their bemusement. As the battle commences, Louis Alexander is shocked to see Kazuya stand and scream for the ritual to cease, and she is even more surprised to see her older sister captured by a Freezing field. With Kazuya's own Freezing, he manages to release Louis Alexander's sister and she and her fellow combatants complete the ritual. Louis Alexander watches in amazement as Maria Eluka Nova approaches Kazuya after the battle. In the Alexander Castle, Louis Alexander is amazed at Satellizer Alexander being so bold all of a sudden due to the choice she made rebelling against Ibanyle believing it's because of Kazuya which turn out to be correct. During the Holy Revolution, Louis Alexander watches from the Alexander castle as five pillars of light enter the field and seeing her sister hugging Kazuya though unaware that Satellizer L. Bridget has taken Satellizer Alexander's place and body of her arrival. When the Goddesses of Balance formed a gigantic Nova and fired a huge laser beam, Louis Alexander witnessed the blast from its power becoming terrified. Abilities Overview *Louis Alexander is a skilled Rounder, strong enough to overpower a Pandora-Type Nova. *Her weapon of choice is a large sword that bears five Legendary Stigmata. Rounder Abilities *'Imperial Blessing': By activating the Stigma on her sword, Louis Alexander can summon a combat aid to fight for her. Relationships Family Olivia Alexander Eluka Louis Alexander's mother, who's really fond of her. Louis Alexander and Olivia Alexander have an outstanding mother and daughter relation. Satellizer Alexander Eluka Louis Alexander's older sister, who is often aggravated by the younger woman's reckless actions. Satellizer Alexander takes the role of the long suffering sibling, taking care to watch over Louis Alexander while also encouraging her to be more responsible for her actions. Noel Alexander Eluka Louis Alexander's aunt who's head of the Eluka family. Louis Alexander doesn't seem to be bothered by her aunt's bossiness. Allies Kazuya Aoi Louis Alexander first meets Kazuya when she's bathing in the river and after saving him, she's taking interest in him. She took care of him, change his clothes, and hid his identity of being a male. When she was alone with him in her bedroom, to Kazuya, Louis Alexander tried to "make out" with him much to his discomfort. Trivia *Based on her name, appearance, and relation to an alternate Satellizer L. Bridget, Louis Alexander is likely a parallel version of Louis L. Bridget. *Louis Alexander is the only Rounder who did not join the Holy Revolution as she stayed behind to protect the Alexander castle and her family. Category:Character Category:Rounder Category:Female